


Tastes Like Summer

by Angeltiny13



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Awkward Romance, Childhood Friends, Crushes, First Kiss, M/M, Summer Love, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29148009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angeltiny13/pseuds/Angeltiny13
Summary: It was the end of summer.
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	Tastes Like Summer

“You boys don’t stay up too late, okay?” Wooyoung’s mom called from the back door.

“Yes Mom,” Wooyoung called back, as he made his way across the yard to join Yeosang in the tent. He didn’t even try to hide the sarcastic exasperation in his voice. Once he ducked into the tent, he set the bowl of hwachae on the blanket and handed Yeosang a spoon and straw.

It was the end of summer. With Wooyoung’s family spending most of it on vacation on Jeju island and Yeosang busy with cram school, they weren’t able to spend as much time together as they usually would. They texted back and forth, mostly Wooyoung complaining how boring vacation was and wishing Yeosang wasn’t a nerd whose parents cared (maybe a little too much) about his future. He also sent many pictures of random things he’d find on the beach—shells, hermit crabs, sea glass. One tiny iridescent tulip shell was tucked away in the pocket of Yeosang’s overalls as a souvenir.

Yeosang took a scoop of hwachae, catching a star-shaped piece of watermelon and mandarin orange, and sipped the fruity punch. The chill of the summer drink cooled him down, as the thick humidity clung to his skin. He hummed, content, then tucked a stray hair behind his ear as he bent to take another sip. When Yeosang looked up, Wooyoung was staring at him. “What?” he asked.

“N- nothing,” Wooyoung stammered. He dipped his straw into the punch and took a long drag.

Yeosang’s brows knit together, confused, but he didn’t press.

They drank in relative silence. It wasn’t uncomfortable. It was just unusual. Wooyoung would usually be prattling on about this and that and everything in between. Yeosang never minded. Wooyoung liked talking and Yeosang liked listening. Still, sometimes silence was just as nice.

Cicadas hummed their traditional song of lament, while the cacophony of night sounds tittered above the din.

While Wooyoung’s head was bowed, sipping the last of the punch, Yeosang noted how all that time in the island sun made his skin a warm gold. Wooyoung had always been bright like the sun, but now he looked like he’d been born from it.

Wooyoung looked up. “What?” he asked.

“Nothing.” Yeosang picked a watermelon star from the bowl and savored the burst of juice in his mouth. It felt as if the air weighed instead of rested on his body. He licked the sticky juice from his fingers. When he looked up again, Wooyoung kissed him.

It was quick and clumsy, only landing on the corner of his mouth. It was so brief and light, Yeosang could question if it even happened, but Wooyoung’s wide eyes and scarlet cheeks and parted mouth told him that it did. It did happen.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my fiction class, only they were original characters. After I had my roommate read it, she said, "I love how you get away with basically writing fan fiction for class." So, I looked at it again and figured it fit WooSang, changed the names and pronouns, and here we are lol


End file.
